Basketball Rival
by Fearless B
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan si jenius Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil dengan kehebatannya dalam bermain basket yang akhirnya mendapatkan julukan sebagai kapten tim basket yang paling disegani seantero sekolah. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Park Chanyeol merebut posisinya. Yaoi! ChanBaek! Rated M! [Chapter 4 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**_Passing Through Your Heart_**

 _A ChanBaek Story_

 _written_

 _by_

 ** _Byun Petra_**

 _ **Warn:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, NC-21, Typo(s)._

 _ **Pairing:** ChanBaek_, _Joohyuk_

 ** _Summary:_** Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan si jenius Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil dengan kehebatannya dalam bermain basket yang akhirnya mendapatkan julukan sebagai kapten tim basket yang paling disegani seantero sekolah. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Park Chanyeol merebut posisinya.

...

"You believe this is just a basketball game and may be you right. But if you think you can play better than me, think again."

 **LET'S BEGIN.**

"KYAAAAA!" jerit segenap gadis-gadis remaja yang berada di tepi lapangan basket melihat beberapa anggota jagoan tim basket kebanggaan Exoluxion yang akan bertanding antar kelas.

"Lihat! Itu, Baekhyun-oppa!" jeritan yang lain dari segerombolan gadis yang sama di tepi lapangan.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang pria mungil dengan tinggi yang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan oleh anggota tim basket lainnya, namun kemampuannya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Kehebatan bermainnya itu memanglah sudah setara dengan pemain basket profesional. Selain jenius dalam merancang taktik permainan, tembakan Baekhyun juga tidak pernah melesat dari _ring-_ nya.

Itu lah mengapa ia menjadi satu-satunya anggota tim basket yang mendapatkan julukan si kapten tim basket yang jenius. Baginya, basket adalah segalanya. Ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa bermain bola basket, mencetak angka dan men- _dribbling_ , _passing, shooting_ bola tentunya.

Dengan adanya kehadiran pria itu di tim basket Exoluxion, merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang besar. Tim mereka selalu mendapat posisi peringkat pertama yang mewakili kota Seoul selama berturut-turut.

Keajaiban dan keberuntungan memanglah berpihak kepadanya, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan Baekhyun dan anggota tim basket Exoluxion, maupun angkatan terdahulu maupun angkatannya yang sekarang.

"BAEKHYUN-OPPA! KYAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi segerombolan gadis yang menunggu di tepi lapangan itu berteriak histeris lantaran Baekhyun menyapa mereka dengan senyuman khas diwajahnya. Selain terkenal jenius dalam bermain basket, ia juga populer di kalangan perempuan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena parasnya yang tampan, _eye smil_ _e_ dan perlakuannya yang manis dan juga pria yang baik hati nan lembut. Itu lah mengapa ia menjadi idola siswi-siswi Exoluxion pada saat ini.

"Cih, kami juga ada disini tahu!" decih Kai men- _dribble_ bola basket yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar.

Ia memang selalu merasa bahwa perempuan-perempuan yang menghadiri pertandingan ini tidak adil. Mereka bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mendukung tim basket kelas C, mereka hanya memperdulikan dan mendukung Baekhyun saja.

"Sesuai dengan judul novel yang kubaca, kita memang ada tapi tak kasat mata oleh mereka." sambung pria bertubuh lebih tinggi 182cm, Oh Sehun. "Jadi... kapan pertandingan ini di mulai? Dimana kelas A?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ugh, mereka selalu saja bertindak lelet. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu di waktu yang sudah di tentukan sebelumnya. Jika sudah datang nanti, akan kuberi mereka pelajaran dengan _shooting_ jarak jauh yang dasyat di awal pertandingan."

"Di mimpimu, Soo." sahut Sehun. "Jangankan _shooting_ dengan jarak yang jauh, bahkan di jarak dekatpun satu tembakan yang kau lemparkan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam _ring_! Berhentilah untuk berharap."

"Kau cari mati, ya?" ancam pria kecil itu sadis.

"Baiklah, kita akan melihat perang dunia yang kesekian kalinya," sambung Kai dengan sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun, tenanglah kawan! Daripada tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik kita pemanasan dulu sebelum membantai habis kelas A. Jujur saja, aku sependapat denganmu, Soo. Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran di awal, pertengahan dna akhir pertandingan nanti. Liat saja. Akan kubuat malu kelas kebanggaan mereka itu."

"Kalian dengar? Si Jenius baru saja memamerkan kemampuan hebatnya kepada kita, jadi lebih baik serahkan saja semuanya padanya. Toh, kami tidak berguna juga, kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kai, sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk mengatupkan gigimu dengan bola basket yang ada di tanganmu itu."

"Ya, ya, aku hanya bercanda, lho! Kenapa semuanya tidak mengerti akan lelucon yang kulontarkan?!"

"Aku yakin itu bukan sebuah lelucon yang masuk akal, terlebih lagi... itu memang murni dari isi hatimu, Kai. Aku tahu itu. Berhentilah bersikap pura-pura di hadapan Baekhyun, kau akan kena akibatnya."

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya lagi. Akan kukembalikan kata-kata Baekhyun untukmu."

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kapan kita memulai pemanasannya, pria-pria bodoh?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa, boncel?! Aku tidak bodoh, aku ini sama jeniusnya dengan Baekhyun! Berhenti untuk mengatakan omong kosong." sela Kai protes akan perkataan yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jika sifat Kyungsoo yang kelewat frontal itu, namun ia juga terus-terusan akan sakit hati jika tidak menggertaknya kembali.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada Kai, hal itu membuat Kai terdiam. Mereka berempat yang mewakili pertandingan kecil dari kelas C ini akhirnya melakukan beberapa pemanasan sembari menunggu kelas A datang.

"Wah, itu anggota tim dari kelas A!" semua orang mulai membicarakan tim kelas A yang baru saja memasuki area lapangan.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat ke arah dimana mereka berada. "Lihat, para cecunguk itu sudah datang. Sangat tidak tepat waktu sekali, bukan?" katanya sambil mencengkram kuat botol minum yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Lihatlah ekspresi di wajah Joohyuk, si pria sialan itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan, ingin sekali kulempar wajahnya menggunakan bola basket!" sahut Kai berapi-api.

Kai dan Joohyuk, di kenal sebagai rival yang sangat tidak akur dalam keakraban mereka karena disebabkan oleh kepribadian masing-masing yang bertolak belakang. Alasan kenapa Kai membencinya adalah karena pria itu selalu berlagak sok hebat di area sekolah, apa pria sialan itu tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Kai karena masalah pembeberan pesta minum alkohol dengan ketiga sahabat serta teman sekelasnya di gudang alat peraga? Berlagak sok hebat dan sok baik, tapi di belakang sifat dia lebih buruk dari sebuah sampah.

 _Lihat lekukan di wajahnya itu, dasar pria sialan. Kuhabisi kau selama pertandingan ini, brengsek._ batin Baekhyun.

"Kau terlambat dari waktu yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya, _bro._ " ucap Kai dengan seringaian tajam.

"Pertandingan murahan seperti ini dengan cecunguk sialan seperti kalian, mana bisa aku datang tepat waktu? Pertandingan antara kami dan kalian bukanlah yang spesial, berhentilah bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah yang paling spesial di sekolah ini, brengsek. Kau sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kami!" sahut Jisoo berapi-api. Ia bahkan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, meraih keberadaan Kai namun belum ada beberapa langkah, ia pun di hentikan oleh Joohyuk.

Sama halnya dengan Kai yang mulai berapi-api dengan perkataan Jisoo barusan. Ingin rasanya ia mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu, namun aksinya di hentikan oleh Kyungsoo dan pria kecil itu mengisyaratkan Kai untuk menahan emosinya.

"Ck, _you better shut the fucking up your dirty mouth to talk bullshit like that, bro._ Apa kau tidak malu berkata yang mencerminkan diri kalian?" kali ini Sehun yang berbicara, dia memang tidak suka dengan gaya bicara anak kelas A tersebut.

"Berhentilah berkata omong kosong, langsungkanlah pertandingan ini. Akan kupastikan kau kuhabisi dalam pertandingan ini, brengsek. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati untuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan kau lontarkan pada kami." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck, mencerminkan diri kami? Aku baru saja berkata tentang kalian, bodoh. Sebaiknya kau yang berhati-hati dalam bertutur kata. Kau yang akan kami habisi selama pertandingan ini, brengsek." balas Jisoo.

"Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa hebatnya kemampuanmu. Apa sama hebatnya dengan perkataan yang kau lontarkan dari mulut hebatmu itu?" sambung Baekhyun. "Berlututlah selagi aku berkata baik-baik dan tarik kata-kata murahan itu sebelum aku benar-benar membulatkan keputusanku."

Jisoo dan Joohyuk mengerutkan dahi, keduanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya jengkel. Joohyuk menghampiri Baekhyun, ia menatap tajam wajah pria mungil yang lebih rendah darinya. "Mulutmu tak seindah wajahmu, Baek." gumamnya dengan tangan yang menaikkan sedikit dagu milik Baekhyun.

"Lihat! Joohyuk-oppa melakukan adegan _bromance_ di tengah lapangan! Lihat cara dia memegang dagu Baekhyun-oppa! Kyaaa!" jeritan anak-anak gadis histeris berhasil masuk ke dalam pendengaran pria mungil itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu, brengsek." ketus Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Joohyuk yang menempel di dagunya. "Mari kita selesaikan ini!"

Joohyuk menyeringai, dia langsung saja melangkah mundur dari posisi Baekhyun berada.

Kedua belah pihak, masing-masing mengatur formasi. Sehun dan Jisoo berdiri di antara Kasper si wasit untuk meraih bola yang akan di lemparkan Kasper itu ketika ia sudah meniup peliutnya, menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

 _Kau tidak akan bisa menyeimbangkan ketinggianku, brengsek. Aku pasti yang akan mendapatkan bolanya!_ batin Jisoo.

 _Keajaiban tetap berpihak kepadaku, kawan. Bola basket tidak pernah mengkhianatiku. Mari kita selesaikan ini._ batin Sehun.

"Puiiiit!" Kasper meniup peluitnya dengan keras dan melemparkan bola itu setinggi-tingginya ke udara, lalu ia pun keluar dari area pertandingan.

"DAPATKAN BOLA ITU!!!!"

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan bolanya, dasar brengsek!"

"Di dalam mimpimu!"

BUK!

Kekuatan tangan Sehun dan Jisoo saling beradu, Jisoo dengan sekuat tenaga melumpuhkan kekuatan otot tangan Sehun yang makin kuat di waktu ke waktu.

Tentu saja itu mustahil, Sehun yang mengetahui kelengahan Jisoo walaupun dengan sekejap langsung saja menampar hebat pipi bola basket itu dan mengoperkannya ke arah Kai.

" _Nice!_ " puji Kai, ia langsung membawa bola itu menuju _ring_ , di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Ck, kau masih tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan otot tanganku, _bro._ Sudah kukatakan, berhentilah berkhayal. Kau tahu resiko dari berkhayal setinggi langit? Jika kau jatuh, maka kau akan hancur dan remuk seperti botol ini." ucap Sehun datar dengan botol yang ia cengkam kasar hingga remuk dan tidak terbentuk lagi.

"Cih," decih Jisoo membuang air liurnya kesembarang arah. "Ini baru awal, aku sudah menyiapkan senjata hebat untuk menghancurkanmu di pertengahan pertandingan. Camkan omonganku, brengsek. Kau bukan yang terhebat."

Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya, ia sembari lari ke arah _ring_ kelas A, membantu Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo mencetak angka.

Kai yang memegang bolanya, ia berhadapan dengan Joohyuk sekarang. "Jangan berpikir kalau kau bisa bermain lebih hebat dariku, kawan." ucap Joohyuk menyeringai. "Aku tahu taktik murahanmu itu,"

Kai berdecak, senyuman miring terlukis diwajahnya. "Ah, benarkah? Coba aku tebak, pasti kau tidak tahu taktikku yang seperti ini kan?" sahutnya sambil melakukan _b_ _ehind back pass_ ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau meremehkan orang yang salah, Joohyuk."

"Cih!" decihnya. "Atur formasi yang benar dan jaga dua boncel itu segera!" teriaknya kepada tiga pemain kelas A.

Kyungsoo men- _dribble_ bolanya dengan berbagai teknik yang ia kuasai, dua lawan sudah tumbang olehnya, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan makhluk menyebalkan bernama Jisoo itu. "Jangan berharap apapun, kau tidak bisa melewatiku, boncel!" remehnya.

"Dalam mimpimu," balasnya dengan melakukan teknik _pivot_ untuk melewati pergerakan yang terkunci oleh Jisoo. "Baekhyun, tangkap!" perintahnya. Kyungsoo langsung saja melakukan _baseball pass_ ke arah Baekhyun.

" _Gotcha!_ " ujarnya berhasil menangkap salah satu operan hebat dari sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun melakukan _lay up_ untuk memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring.

Tapi, dengan sialnya, Joohyuk menyentuh bola yang di lemparkan oleh Baekhyun, membuat bola yang ia lemparkan meleset seketika

" _Rebound!_ " teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Kai bekerja sama untuk me- _rebound_ bola dari tangan Jisoo dan anggota tim lainnya. Setelah, mereka berhasil, mereka mengoperkan bola itu ke Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau membuatku marah, brengsek! Akan kuhancurkan kau dalam sekejap!" pekik Baekhyun berlari ke arah _ring_ dan tentunya, ada Joohyuk di bawah _ring_ yang menjaga pegerakan Baekhyun saat mencetak angka nantinya.

Seringaian Joohyuk muncul, Baekhyun terus men- _dribble_ bolanya dengan kasar dan tiga langkah sebelum menuju ke arah _ring._ Tanpa di sangkapun, Baekhyun melakukan _slam dunk_ , membuat Joohyuk dan para anggota tim kelas A syok seketika.

 _Bagaimana si brengsek itu bisa melakukan slam dunk?! Ini mustahil dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang di bawah 180!_ batin Jisoo.

"KYAAAA! BERHASIL!!!!" kombinasi perseruan siswa siswi yang menonton pertandingan kecil antara kelas A dan C.

"Baekhyun-oppa, kau keren sekali!"

"Kalian lihat itu? Baekhyun baru saja melakukan _slam dunk_ tiga langkah sebelum menuju arah posisi _r_ _ing!_ Hebat!"

"Kyaaaa! Baekhyun-oppa, jadikanlah aku istrimu!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Haduh, kenapa berisik sekali, sih? Tolong katakan pada penggemarmu untuk nonton lebih tentram, ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanding sambil mendengarkan jeritan histeris itu, tau!" lagi-lagi Kai protes akan perlakuan penggemar Baekhyun mengenai permainannya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli. "Jangan dihiraukan perkataan Kai barusan, dia hanya iri dengan perlakuan penggemarmu terhadap permainanmu tadi." sela Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ben- hey!! Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Soo! Aku bahkan lebih sudi menerima jeritan histerismu tentang aku ketimbang gadis-gadis tidak waras itu!" protesnya.

"Dariku?"

"Hu'uhm,"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya."

"Hahaha, bahkan Kyungsoo saja tidak sudi untuk menyorakimu, kawan. Terima saja kenyataan pahit dunia ini, dunia itu memang keras. Kau takkan kuat, biar Sehun saja yang menggantikanmu."

"Sial. Kenapa harus aku?"

.

.

.

BUG!

"Kukembalikan kata-katamu di area lapangan tadi, brengsek!" Kai memukul wajah Jisoo dan Joohyuk secara bergantian, duo sejoli itu memang pantas untuk diberi pelajaran karena perkataannya tadi.

"Cih, jangan berlagak sok hebat. Ini baru awal, liat saja di babak penyisihan anggota tim basket baru!" seru Jisoo tidak mau kalah juga.

"Persetan dengan itu! Kami semua yang masuk dan tentu saja Baekhyun yang akan tetap dan selamanya menjadi pemimpin tim basket Exoluxion!" balasnya kasar.

"Apa katamu? Dia akan selamanya menjadi pemimpin tim basket? Yang benar saja, Kai. Exoluxion tanpa mempunyai pemimpin seperti diapun akan terus maju, ini cuma masalah keajaiban dan keberuntungan kalian saja. Berhentilah bermimpi, kau akan tahu gimana rasa sakitnya ketika jatuh." sambung Joohyuk dengan alis yang ia naikkan sebelah.

"Katupkan gigimu."

"Eh?"

BUG!

Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Jika Kai tidak dihentikan, maka Jisoo dan Joohyuk bisa dipastikan akan mengalami cidera yang parah. "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau mebereskan cecunguk kampungan ini, Kai."

Kyungsoo langsung saja menarim tangan Kai untuk pergi dari kawasan ini. "Jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku atau teman terbaikmu akan mati di tanganku, sialan!" finalnya.

"Cih, kenapa kau harus menghentikanku? Aku belum selesai berurusan dengannya!" pekik Kai memberontak.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kai secara kasar, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika kau berulah lagi, kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah, Kai, apa kau mau di keluarkan dari sekolah dan tidak bisa bermain basket dalam tim Exoluxion? Ingat kejadian pesta alkohol yang kau buat di gudang."

"Tapi, tidaknya kau harus membiarkanku memukulnya sekali lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meredakan emosiku,"

"Itu tidak perlu, bodoh. Sekarang diam dan ikuti aku, Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu di kantin. Aku akan mentraktir apapun yang kau mau asal kau menahan emosimu saat bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Soo. Bagaimana jika aku malah jatuh cinta padamu, huh?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menendang aset milik Kai dengan keras dan membuat pria dihadapannya itu meringis seketika. "Aku masih _straight_ , sialan. Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak masuk akal atau kau akan mati di tanganku."

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Aku membatalkan traktiranku barusan,"

"HEH- APA?"

"Kau membuatku marah, Kim Kai."

"Itu kan hanya bercanda! Ya ampun, kenapa orang-orang selalu tidak mengerti caraku untuk melontarkan lelucon, sih?! Kyungsoo- tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau puas menghajar cecunguk sialan itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaian tengilnya sambil menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, Kyungsoo menyeretku pergi begitu saja. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, aku benci padanya." jawab Kai cemberut.

"Oh? Kau yakin tidak ingin menarik kata-katamu barusan, Kai?"

"Kenapa pula aku harus menariknya?"

"Demi keselamatanmu saja, sih."

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang membawa pesanannya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Kai memasang wajah bertanya. Jika Sehun sudah datang sedari tadi, maka...

"Aku baru saja mendengar ada orang yang membenciku karena aku menyeretnya sebelum ia puas menghajar mangsanya. Apa aku benar?"

"Kyungsoo, bukan itu maks-"

"Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang _absurd_ itu, pria itu jamin pasti keduanya akan jatuh cinta. Yah, meskipun keduanya adalah sesama laki-laki, tapi cinta tidak memandang gender bukan? Lagi pula, pria tanpa tujuan hidup yang jelas seperti Kai memang membutuhkan teman hidup seperti Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan menurut jika hanya mendengarkan nasehat dari pria kecil itu.

"Hei, kudengar anak baru itu bisa menghabisi jagoan basket deretan kelas B, lho!" bisik salah satu siswa yang kebetulan duduk di sebrang meja Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah, yang benar? Sejago apa dia sampai bisa menghabisi mereka semua? Baekhyun lebih hebat dari itu!" balasnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum bangga, sahabatnya hanya memutarkan bola mata mereka dengan malas. Toh, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kuakui, kemampuan Baekhyun memang lebih hebat dari yang lain, tapi maksudku, aku baru saja melihat si anak baru menghabisi deretan jagoan kelas B dengan taktik yang bahkan lebih hebat dari Baekhyun si kapten tim basket yang jenius!"

"Masa, sih? Omong-omong, siapa nama si anak baru itu?

"Park Chanyeol. Singkat kejadian, selepas pertandingan antara kelas A dan C tadi, anak baru itu melangsungkan permainannya dengan kelas B. Kau tahu apa yang membuat seisi sekolah terkejut?"

"Apa?!"

"Dia menghabiskan deretan jagoan kelas B itu tanpa bantuan siapapun, lho, alias dia bertanding seorang diri! Hebat sekali, bukan? Kurasa jika pelatih basket tau hal ini, bisa saja anak baru itu di perintahkan untuk masuk ke dalam tim. Mungkin, bisa juga mendahului kemampuan dan juga menggantikan posisi Baekhyun menjadi kapten tim yang terkuat."

Baekhyun jengkel, ia langsung saja mendobrak meja anak kelas lain itu. "Berhenti berkata omong kosong, sialan! Tidak ada satupun yang akan menggantikanku sebagai si kapten tim basket yang jenius!"

"Dimana si anak baru itu?!" tanyanya naik pitam. "Jawab aku dimana si anak baru itu, brengsek?!"

"A-ah, ka-kami tidak tahu pasti... tapi, aku dengar dia masuk ke kelas D..." jawab salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Siapa tadi namanya? Park Chaenyul? Chanyeong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Na-namanya, Park Chanyeol si anak baru dari kelas D, Baek..." jawabnya gugup. Baekhyun langsung saja melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju anak itu dan menuju ke arah kelas D.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada cecunguk sialan yang harus kuhapus dari sejarah Exoluxion." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tampaknya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka tahu betul apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah yang akan Baekhyun tangani sekarang. Toh, mereka tidak mau kena imbasnya, lagi pula jika ada apapun, Baekhyun dapat mengandalkan kemampuan hapkidonya ketimbang membuat sahabatnya kesusahan.

Selain di anggap menjadi kapten tim basket yang jenius, pria itu juga dianggap sebagai pentolan SMA Exoluxion yang memiliki kemampuan hapkido yang cukup hebat di antara yang lain. Tapi, sayangnya, kemampuan spesialnya yang kedua itu di salahgunakan hanya untuk menghabisi para musuh dan mangsanya.

Baekhyun jalan melewati koridor, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang menyapa dan memberinya selamat atas kemenangan di pertandingan kecil tadi. Ia tidak menghiraukan semua itu, bahkan gadis-gadis yang sering _mejeng_ di koridor dan menyorakinya pun tidak Baekhyun sahuti. Ia terlalu sibuk di luapkan oleh emosinya yang semakin memuncak hanya karena satu orang dan itu adalah anak baru yang tidak tahu dirinya merampas apa yang Baekhyun miliki secara tidak langsung.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menendang pintu kelas D sangat keras dan berapi-api, ia tidak peduli seberapa anak-anak di dalam kelas dan di luar koridor menatapnya dengan bingung. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pintu secara keras, membuat anak-anak heran dan ketakutan secara bersamaan.

Pria itu memang di kenal sebagai pria manis yang baik hati, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya emosi sampai berapi-api seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan daripada guru BK ketika sedang memarahi muridnya. Mungkin sifat ini menurun dari guru bimbingan konseling itu, secara harfiah, Baekhyun memang kerap di sapa sebagai pelanggan setia ruang BK.

"Dimana si anak baru yang bernama Park Chanyeol?! Jangan berlagak sok hebat! Kutantang untuk bertanding denganku satu lawan satu, brengsek!"

Dan, semuanya berawal dari sana...

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Akhirnya kelar juga wkwk, btw ini inspired by Nature Republic kemaren yang EXO duel 4 lawan 4 wkwkwk. Mayan juga sih ada pencerahan lewat itu, reviewsnya jangan lupa gengs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"I dare you to compete with me."

* * *

"Dimana si anak baru yang bernama Park Chanyeol?! Jangan berlagak sok hebat! Kutantang untuk bertanding denganku satu lawan satu, brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun berapi-api di depan kelas D.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar karena saking tidak beraturannya dalam mengambil pernafasan sewaktu ia menghampiri kelas D ini dengan menggebu-gebu, di sertai emosi yang meluap tentunya.

"DIMANA PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun teriak dengan amat keras sembari memukul tangannya lagi di pintu kayu kelas D. Seisi kelas hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukan karena mereka membela Chanyeol, tapi karena mereka terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun di mode yang sedang gahar seperti ini.

"Minggir."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, suara itu tampak muncul dari belakang. Ia buru-buru saja menoleh ke arah belakang untuk mengetahui cecunguk sialan yang beraninya memerintahkannya tanpa izin.

"Kau ngomong apa barusan?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku bilang minggir karena aku ingin lewat. Dan kau juga membuat seisi koridor ini macet hanya karena kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelas." jawab pria itu lagi dengan lancangnya.

Seragam tidak di masukkan ke dalam celana, celana pensil, tidak ada tanda pengenal maupun lokasi sekolah, bahkan memakai dasi pun ia enggan. Baekhyun makin bertanya soal anak ini, sebenarnya siapa cecunguk sialan yang berani berdiri di hadapannya?

"Berlututlah." pinta Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar cecunguk yang menjengkelkan, memangnya kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, huh? Temanmu?"

Pria itu mendecih. "Berlutut? Apakah kosakata tersebut ada dalam diri manusia hina sepertimu? Kenapa pula aku harus berlutut di hadapanmu?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seringaiannya pun muncul di wajah indah pria tersebut. "Tarik kata-katamu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tengil, rambutnya tampak berantakan dan basah, ia menatap Baekhyun intens seolah-olah ia tidak takut dengan ancaman yang di berikan oleh pria yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

BUG!

Satu pukulan pun mendarat tepat di landasan perut pria bertubuh tinggi itu. "Tundukkan kepalamu, dasar bajingan!" pekik Baekhyun. "Kau tak ada tandingannya denganku, jika kau mencari-cari masalah denganku lagi. Aku takkan segan-segan untuk menghabiskan cecunguk sialan sepertimu."

Suasana kelas mencekam, penuh ketegangan di antara mereka berdua yang memiliki pertarungan yang sangat sengit. Seisi sekolah memang tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki dua kepribadian seperti ini, ia bisa saja menjadi Baekhyun yang sangat manis tapi jika ada yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, sikapnya yang sangat manis itu akan berubah menjadi sikap yang sangat kejam. Anak itu bukan hanya jago dalam bermain basket, tapi juga handal dalam hapkido dan lebih hebatnya lagi, ia pernah menjadi wakil pemimpin di sebuah grup basis di sekolahnya. Tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, anak itu memang hebat dan juga tak salah jika senior-seniornya memilih anak itu menjadi pemimpin tim basket sekaligus wakil pemimpin grup terkenal itu.

"Ughㅡ siㅡalan..." umpat pria bertubuh tinggi itu dalam posisi berlutut dan kepala yang menunduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kauㅡ untuk seㅡseorang yang memiliki tubuh mungil sepertimuㅡ lumayan juga, ehㅡ"

"Kau masih bisa berkata omong kosong, ya? Ingin kugertakan barisan gigimu itu?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa, membuat Baekhyun dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka di landa keheranan yang sangat serius sekaligus bertanya-tanya dimanakah letak lelucon yang ia tertawakan.

Pria tersebut bangkit, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun, membuat jarak mereka berhadapan lenyap seketika. Pria tersebut menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata yang sayu, tangannya ia ayunkan untuk meraih dagu mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Kau mencari pria bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, sialan! Singkirkan sekarang juga." perintah Baekhyun.

Tangan pria tersebut langsung saja di tepis oleh Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa keras untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari pria itu lagi, Manis. Karena pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol ada di hadapanmu sekarang,"

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN-OPPA! SEMANGAT!"

"Sumpah, ini benar-benar duel yang sangat menegangkan! Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol si anak baru itu dapat menyaingi kemampuan Baekhyun,"

"Anak itu sudah populer di kalangan masyarakat sekolah, bahkan Pak Siwon pun menjadikan anak itu sebagai kandidat kapten tim basket selanjutnya."

"Benarkah? Ini mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang heboh. Kupikir tak ada lagi murid yang dapat melampaui kejeniusan Baekhyun dalam bermain basket,"

"Ck, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan yang sengit ini."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai tidak beraturan karena ia telah menguras semua tenanganya untuk menghabisi si Park Chanyeol dalam duel yang sengit ini. Tidak di sangka, pria itu benar-benar handal dalam bermain basket, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun men- _dribble_ bolanya dan memutarkan badannya untuk melewati tubuh pria itu, namun sayangnya usahanya gagal. Gerakannya di _block_ oleh pria itu dan juga...

 _Sejak kapan tangannya dapat meraih bola yang aku bawa?! Apa ini semacam trik mata?!_ kekeuhnya dalam hati.

"Sialan!" umpat Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berhasil membawa kabur bolanya dan beranjak ke _ring_ Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah hampir mendekati _ring_ dan siap-siap untuk menembakan bolanya ke dalam.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menghalangi jalanku, Manis." seringaian Chanyeol muncul ketika Baekhyun berusaha meraih dan melesetkan bola yang Chanyeol tembak. "Dan, sekarang... dunia berpihak kepadaku."

Di detik-detik terakhir, pria itu memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan _back shoot_ , membuat Baekhyun dan para murid yang menyaksikannya pun terbelalak sempurna melihat _back_ _shoot_ yang ia lakukan.

PUIIIITTTT!

"Waktu habis! Pemenang dalam pertandingan duel ini adalah, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Kasper dengan nyaring.

Sebagian penonton bersorak, sebagian penonton hanya diam tidak percaya menerima kenyataan yang sangat tidak terduga. Apa maksudnya ini? Ini adalah suatu ketidak kemungkinan yang terjadi dalam hidup Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kekalahan dan pria mungil itu merasakan nyeri yang terdapat di dadanya.

 _Aku kalah?_

 _Ini tidak mungkin... Baekhyun si Jenius sekaligus kapten tim basket kebanggaan Exoluxion dikalahkan hanya dengan back shoot yang di lakukan pria itu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa..._

 _Brengsek!_

 _Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya berhadapan, lalu ia segera memberi tangan kepada Baekhyun yang sempat jatuh karenanya setelah melakukan _back shoot_ tadi.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pria itu dengan sangat tajam bagaikan pisau daging. Kemudian, matanya beralih ke tangan besar milik pria itu yang ia sodorkan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau?! Ini masih awal, jangan berani-beraninya untuk menganggapku sebagai pecundang hanya karena aku kalah bertanding denganmu, sialan!" ucap Baekhyun langsung saja menepis tangan pria itu dengan sangat kasar.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal sampai mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Apalagi itu adalah seorang anak baru yang mempunyai kemampuan bermain basket juga. Pria mungil itu merasa sangat terhina, ia benci Park Chanyeol. Sangat.

Baekhyun keluar dari area lapangan dan beranjak ke arah koridor dengan emosi yang telah meluap. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan anak itu sambil menikmati permen karet yang ia kunyah di mulutnya.

"Si Mungil itu... lumayan juga rupanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTE:**

Gaje banget ya? Iya emang nggak ada ide lagi huhu mentok sampe sini ajha. One shootku belum kelar-kelar juga gengs, tunggu ya:")


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo, kalian. ada yang merindukan ff ini? Maaf atas keterlambatan update, jujur ya aku bingung banget mau lanjutin kayak gimana lagi wkwkwk karna sejujurnya aku itu suka bingung sendiri kalo aku ngetik dengan sudut pandangku. Kayak author pov gitu bukan baekhyun atau chanyeol point of view hehehe. Maka dari itu mulai dari chapter ini aku gunain point of view mereka berdua ya, bukan point of view aku. tadi aku nyoba untuk nulis pake point of view tokoh dari cerita dan hasilnya... jreng!**

 **Langsung keluar semua imaginasiku dan ngehasilin ribuan words. Sumpah, tapi kenapa beda banget kalau aku pake point of view sendiri rasanya kayak ngeblank anjir. Nggak ngerti lah pokoknya kalian enjoy aja ya. Gamau banyak bacot lagi tar kalian bosen hehehe. Anyway, cerita baruku yang Black Heroin sebenernya masih 30% tapi aku maksa debutin cerita itu ahahaha padahal gatau ngelanjutinnya gimana, otak w udah ngebul cuy. Fokus ini dulu deh sama Neglected.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **ㅡ** **Baekhyun's Side / Point of View.**

"BRENGSEK!" teriakku frustasi sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi secara kasar. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan frustasinya seakan-akan aku mengira bahwa pertandinganku dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kekalahan yang mutlak.

Aku berusaha meredakan emosiku tentang pertandingan sampah yang kulakukan dengan Chanyeol di lapangan sekolah. Aku menatap keran kamar mandi yang ada di hadapanku, membuka keran itu dan membasuh wajahku dengan air yang kutangkup menggunakan kedua tanganku. Setelah membasuh wajahku, aku menatap diriku sendiri dalam cermin.

"Byun Baekhyun." ucapku lantang.

"Kau kalah." ucapku lagi.

"Kau tidak berguna."

"Ini adalah sebuah akhir bagimu."

"Tak ada lagi si jenius Byun Baekhyun yang menangkup sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Exoluxion."

Mungkin aku sudah gila, karena terus-terusan berbicara sendiri di hadapan cermin, si benda mati yang tak mungkin akan menanggapi ucapanku. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam suatu pertandingan. Apalagi ini adalah pertandingan biasa dan hanya melawan murid pindahan yang kurang ajar sekali merebut posisiku sebagai kapten tim basket Exoluxion. Dan bisa-bisanya semua orang di sekolah ini menggeserku dalam posisiku tersebut yang dari awal memang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai kapten tim basket ter-jenius kepunyaan Exoluxion.

Aku tidak mengerti. Di saat ragaku disana, berduel dengan anak sialan itu dengan beberapa teknik basket yang sering kugunakan saat aku berduel dengan siapapun itu. Tubuhku seakan tidak ingin merespon kemauanku, seakan mereka telah melampaui batasnya, walaupun aku berusaha sekuattenaga pun tubuhku tetap tidak mau merespon dan menanggapi permintaanku yang ingin menghancurkan anak itu.

Kau tahu?

Selain membenci anak geng-annya Joohyuk, aku juga membenci Chanyeol, si murid pindahan sialan itu. Aku membencinya karena dia Park Chanyeol, karena dia pindah ke sekolahku, aku membencinya akrena dia telah hadir di hidupku. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Setelah emosiku sudah mulai stabil dan agak mereda sedikit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Di sana banyak murid-murid berlalu-lalang sambil menatapku dengan heran dan penuh tanya. Aku bisa menebaknya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang mengartikan kenapa aku bisa kalah oleh pecundang itu?

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ayolah, aku baru saja meredakan emosiku dan sekarang emosiku meluap lagi hanya karena tatapan menjengkelkan dari orang-orang di sekolah ini? Apa mereka ingin sekali pukulanku mendarat di permukaan pipi mereka, begitu? "Berhenti menatapku, atau akan kubunuh kalian semua!" teriakku kesal. Aku langsung saja meninggalkan koridor dan berencana untuk menemui Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sial.

Hanya karena pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam permainan menyebalkan itu mereka jadi menatapku seakan-akan aku ini memang pecundang yang sesungguhnya. Cih, ini hanya baru awal permainan, sialan. Akan kupastikan cecunguk itu angkat kaki dari sekolah ini.

Lihat saja, aku tidak akan pernah main-main dengan omonganku.

Sudah ada beberapa murid yang berhasil angkat kaki dari sekolah ini karena ulahku. Bukan aku yang salah, tapi mereka. Mereka yang membuatku membenci mereka hingga aku melakukan hal sekeji ini pada mereka. Kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan?

Aku hanya memberi mereka pelajaran sedikit saja. Karena aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku lebih jauh, hanya dengan memukul mereka semua sekaligus mengerjai mereka di saat yang tepat. Hanya itu saja.

Apa kau pernah menonton serial drama tv berjudul Boys Over Flowers?

Ya, itu.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Gu Jun Pyo lakukan kepada anak-anak yang mendapat kartu merah seperti Geum Jan Di contohnya. Aku tidak melakukannya sendiri kok, ada anak buahku yang melakukan hal sekeji itu pada mereka hingga akhirnya mereka mengangkat kaki dari sekolah ini.

Lalu, aku dan anak buahku bagaimana?

Kami tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat surat peringatan maupun poin atas apa yang kami lakukan. Toh, itu sudah menjadi tradisi untuk anak baru atau siapapun yang berani tidak patuh padaku atau hanya sekedar membuatku membenci mereka. Semua guru tidak akan pernah berani memberi surat peringatan, memberikan skors ataupun mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini karena Kakek-ku lah yang mempunyai yayasan ini. Aku juga bisa memecat beberapa guru disini sesuai dengan keinginanku, tapi sayangnya, aku lebih suka memberi pelajaran terhadap anak-anak disini.

Dan, Park Chanyeol adalah targetku yang selanjutnya.

"Kau kalah, benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya." ucap Sehun ketika aku baru saja menghampiri mereka di halaman belakang sambil bersantai menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi disana. Sialan, kata-katanya membuatku muak dan marah.

"Diam. Itu hanya pertandingan kecil dan kupastikan itu hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku kalah dalam permainan." aku mengelak. Aku tidak suka di rendahkan dan aku pastikan ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku kalah, selanjutnya, aku tidak perlu kalah lagi. Karena besok dan seterusnya, Park Chanyeol tidak akan lagi menginjakan kakinya di Exoluxion.

Dan, saat itu aku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Apa ini efek samping dari kekalahan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo asal. Cih, gaya berbicaranya benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku langsung saja menatapnya dengan sinis. "Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan menyuruhmu untuk mengatupkan gigimu sebelum aku menghajarmu habis-habisan, Kyungsoo." jawabku.

"Terlalu di bawa perasaan." gerutunya kesal. Ya, aku juga sama kesalnya seperti dirimu, Soo.

"Di balik tawamu yang penuh kemenangan itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terselip di dalamnya. Bisakah kalian tebak apa itu?" kali ini Kai yang mengatakannya, membuat kedua sahabatku ikut memikirkan menebak apa yang terselip di tawaku ini. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil menunggu kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka.

"Tidak ingin tahu, karena aku yakin ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan rencana bodoh para senior yang kau jadikan itu sebagai tradisi. Ya, kan?" sial. Oh Sehun. Kau cepat menangkap niatku juga ternyata. Dia bahkan lebih cerdas menebak daripada si Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan si raja Olimpiade Sains.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kau ini tidak asik sekali, sih," Kai membelaku.

Kerja bagus, Kai.

"Memangnya aku baru saja mengatakan apa sampai kau bilang aku bukan pribadi yang asik?" tanyanya mulai ketus. "Apa aku baru saja menolak rencana bodoh si Baekhyun itu?" ucapnya lagi membuat seringaianku terbentuk di wajahku.

Kyungsoo menutup buku Sains-nya rapat-rapat dan menatap kami secara bergantian. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan rencana ataupun tradisi senior itu," katanya dengan enteng. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung mengerutkan dahiku kesal. "Ayolah, hanya sekali. Membuat dia tidak lagi menginjakan kaki disini," kataku.

Eh, kenapa aku terdengar seperti memohon?

Bahkan tanpa mereka pun aku juga bisa membuat anak sialan itu angkat kaki dari Exoluxion.

"Apa kau baru saja memohon?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kekehan yang mengiringi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." ketusku. "Aku baru saja menginginkanmu ikut berpartisipasi akan tradisi senior kali ini, Kyungsoo. Ayolah, ini akan menjadi menyenangkan mengerjai si anak baru itu."

Aku menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tidak sabar akan pertunjukan besok yang kusembahkan untuk si anak baru.

Park Chanyeol.

Aku mungkin membencimu, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk membuatmu terkesan akan kejutan yang aku buat besok pagi.

Tunggu saja.

Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang berada di saku celanaku dan mengirimkan pesan suara ke grup anak buahku serta senior-senior terdahulu untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam kejutan yang akan kuberikan pada si brengsek itu.

"Gerbang Exoluxion, pukul 6 sore. Pastikan semuanya datang agar tidak terlewati pesta meriahnya." finalku.

Setelah itu aku memasukan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku. Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan heran, aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memberikan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya juga atas tatapan yang mereka berikan kepadaku. "Apa?" ketusku.

"Pukul 6 sore?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jam pulang sekolah itu pukul 4 sore, Baek. Kau yakin Chanyeol akan pulang saat pukul 6 sore?" lanjut Kai.

Aku menyeringai.

"Kau pintar, Kai." aku memuji Kai atas pemikirannya itu. Meskipun bodoh dan berakal pendek, tetap saja jika ada disituasi ini, Kai-lah yang paling bisa membuatku terkesan akan pikiran dangkalnya.

Justru itu.

Aku akan membuatnya bertanding denganku di lapangan halaman belakang sekolah sampai pukul 6 sore. Dan, jika kami selesai bertanding, aku akan membiarkannya pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dan, saat itu lah, pesta yang sangat meriah akan di mulai.

Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari itu akan datang.

Tunggu, hadiah yang akan kuberikan besok pagi, Park. Itu akan menjadi hadiah yang paling berkesan dan paling tidak bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu.

.

.

.

 **A.N:**

PTYH menuju konflik, maaf kalo pendek. Janji, next update lebih panjang dari ini. Akan ku tambahin beberapa bacotan dan adegan yang bikin kalian geleng-geleng sendiri wkwkwk:") eh nggak janji tapi deng.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Did you enjoy a surprise from me, Park?"

* * *

Ini bagianku?

Sepertinya begitu.

 _Well..._ sore ini aku hendak menutup pintu kelas karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piket terakhir. Ini aneh, seharusnya aku bisa mengendap-endap keluar untuk menghindari tugas piket ini karena aku tahu, aku bahkan tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan rumah tangga. Pekerjaan kecil seperti ini sangat melelahkan di banding harus bermain basket selama seharian penuh. Ketika aku sudah selesai menutup pintunya, kedua mataku terbelalak sempurna, alisku terangkat saat aku mendapati Baekhyun si pria mungil yang tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang di koridor dengan tubuh dan kepala yang ia sandarkan ke dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ratanya.

Cih, sok keren.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sangat ketus. Tentu saja, aku bahkan lebih memilih harus melakukan pekerjaan semacam piket dibanding harus bertemu dengan si pria mungil menyebalkan ini. "Tidakkah kau malu bertemuku seperti ini dengan apa yang terjadi tadi siang? Kau kalah telak denganku, untuk apa kau memunculkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku?" lanjutku lagi dengan nada meninggi. Jujur saja, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja ini sangat membuatku kesal.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan sinis khasnya, sesekali menghela nafasnya dengan berat lalu membenarkan posisinya jadi menghadapku. Ia masih melipat tangannya di dadanya, _btw._ "Maaf, Park. Tapi, pertandingan amatir itu takkan membuat takdirku berubah. Lagi pula, aku masih seorang Baekhyun si jenius Exoluxion yang akan terus menangkup sebagai tim basket sampai masa SMA-ku berakhir." ucapnya dengan angkuh.

Pertandingan amatir katanya?

Seharusnya, kalau memang itu pertandingan amatir, ia dapat mengalahkanku. Akan selalu menjadi kapten tim basket sampai masa SMA-nya berakhir? Yang benar? Mari kita lihat seberapa lama pertahananmu itu, Baekhyun. Aku yang akan mendapat dan akan terus merebut posisi itu darimu. Karena sampai kapanpun juga, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.

Bahkan jika kau membawa anak-anak buahmu sekalipun untuk berhadapan denganku.

"Selalu saja menggunakan alasan yang terdengar membosankan setiap aku mendengarnya." ujarku sambil memutarkan kedua bola mataku. "Katakan apa maumu? Aku ingin pulang, ada kerja _part time_ yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, mungil."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Cih, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertanding lagi."

Alisku terangkat lagi. Mengajakku bertanding lagi katanya? Woho, aku baru tahu si Baekhyun ini rupanya sangat pemberani ya mengajak bertanding seseorang yang baru saja menghancurkan permainannya di pertandingan siang tadi. Atau bahkan dia belum puas kuhancuri saat itu juga?

Aku tertawa, sangat keras. Membuat pria mungil di hadapanku memasang wajah kebingungan, kenapa di sela-sela yang menggentingkan seperti ini aku malah tertawa. Kemudian, aku memberhentikan tawaanku dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Maaf, Byun. Aku tidak sedang ingin bertanding denganmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan dibanding menerima tawaranmu itu." jawabku ketus. "Lagipula, kau sudah kalah telak dariku. Tak ada yang perlu diharapkan lagi. Sekarang dan selamanya, kau akan tetap kalah dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Ingat kata-kataku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak lagi menempatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ia berdirik tegak menghadapku, tatapan tajamnya tak sedikitpun pernah luput untuk menatap kedua bola mataku. Kini, kami saling kontak mata untuk merundingkan semuanya.

"Kau menolak rupanya." gumamnya. "Bagaimana ya? Aku jadi merasa kecewa padamu. Ternyata si jenius ini baru saja menolak ajakanku untuk bertanding? Wah, sangat tidak disangka... kau baru saja menunjukkan pribadimu yang asli, kau takut untuk bertanding denganku, Park. Itu poinnya." lanjutnya lagi dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Aku tertawa sejenak, memperlihatkan lesung pipitku dan kemudian memasang ekspresi datar lagi untuk merespon semua omong kosongnya. "Hati-hati dengan omonganmu, Byun. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa menerima tawaranmu dapat membuat rasa ketakutan itu menghantuiku. Justru yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu adalah aku, kau takut untuk bertanding lagi denganku karena kau tahu, aku bahkan bisa menghancurkanmu lebih dari ini. Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan tanganmu agar tanganmu tidak bisa di gunakan untuk bermain basket lagi. Dan, akan kupastikan pula, jabatanmu akan menjadi jabatanku secepatnya." kataku.

"Jangan bermimpi, Park. Aku tak mau kau jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena kau terlalu berharap akan dunia yang bahkan tak berpihak kepadamu." responnya cepat. "Aku tunggu kau di lapangan."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik arah, ia berjalan menulusuri koridor dan aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya yang terlihat sangat mungil di mataku. "Huh, dia benar-benar si mungil yang keras kepala. Ada-ada saja, buat apa aku melakukan hal yang sama namun ujung-ujungnya ia akan kalah telak dan tunduk kepadaku?" gumamku.

Aku langsung saja membuang pikiran yang ada di benakku, satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan setelah sepulang sekolah adalah kerja paruh waktu. Bukan meladeninya untuk bertanding lagi sore ini. _Well_ , aku kerja paruh waktu karena aku sudah hidup sendirian di apartemen dekat sini. Orangtuaku bercerai dan aku tak mau ikut salah satu dari keduanya, maka dari itu aku hidup sendirian sekarang, yah, walaupun nenek terkadang suka menawarkanku untuk menetap di rumahnya. Tapi, aku menolaknya, karena enggan membebankan nenek lebih jauh lagi, aku bisa bersekolah disini karena nenek, nenek yang membiayaiku. Mengapa aku pindah karena lokasi sekolah lamaku sangatlah jauh dari lokasi apartemen dan rumah nenek.

Sedangkan, Yoora Nuna... kau tahu? Dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, ia juga sesekali menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Bodoh sekali, untuk apa aku menumpang di rumah yang bahkan sudah berumah tangga dan mempunyai seorang anak kecil? Yang ada aku hanya menyusahkannya saja, karena pada dasarnya aku ini bukanlah anak-anak yang baik, atau bahkan aku adalah laki-laki yang paling banyak mendapat _impression_ buruk dari yang lain, walaupun aku tahu aku ini tampan. Tetap saja.

Satu-persatu aku menampakkan kakiku di permukaan tangga lantai dua sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kedua saku celanaku. Huft, celana ini benar-benar sempit, aku bahkan tidak bisa memasukkan kedua tanganku sepenuhnya ke dalam. Aku memang mempunyai _fashion style_ yang bisa dibilang buruk, aku menyukai celana pensil maka dari itu semua celana sekolahku bermodel pensil semua sehingga menampakkan kaki galahku. Yoora Nuna bilang kalau _style_ -ku ini benar-benar seperti cewek ketika ia mendapati seragam sekolahku serba kecil. Yah, dianya saja yang tidak tahu apa arti _fashion style_ bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena di hidupnya hanya terus memikirkan suami dan anaknya, peduli apa dia tentangku?

Saat aku hendak menelusuri koridor lantai dasar, aku mencuri-curi pandang melihat ke arah lapangan. Dan, benar saja, si menyebalkan itu nampaknya sedang berdiri di depan _ring_ sambil membawa basket. Sepertinya dia serius akan hal itu.

Iya, berduel denganku.

Ayolah, Byun. Kau sendiri tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan? Aku tidak mau menghancurkanmu lebih jauh dari sekedar mengalahkanmu telak dalam pertandingan amatiran ini.

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa, Byun?" tanyaku ketus sembari menghampirinya menuju depan _ring_. Cih, dia mengacuhkanku ketika ia hendak memasukkan bolanya ke dalam _ring_. "Jawab pertanyaanku, sial." ketusku lagi.

Ketika pria itu hendak mendapatkan bolanya lagi setelah memasukannya ke dalam _ring_ , ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah masam. "Kau tidak punya mata? Tentu saja aku menunggumu untuk berduel denganku, Park bodoh!" ketusnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku kesal. "Kau pikir aku menerimanya? Aku sudah menolak tawaranmu itu mentah-mentah, untuk apa kau tetap menungguku di tengah lapangan ini? Sudah kubilang aku akan bekerja paruh waktu sore ini dan tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni pertandingan yang kau tawarkan padaku!" ujarku teramat kesal.

" _Well_ , jika kau tidak menerimanya, kenapa pula kau harus menghampiri aku disini? Bukankah ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan, Park?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini tidak menoleh kearahku melainkan ke arah _ring_ yang ada di hadapannya. Oke, baiklah, Park Chanyeol kini menjadi seorang tiang _ring_ basket.

Cih, gaya bicaranya itu yang membuatku muak, seakan-akan dia adalah penguasa di sekolah ini. "Ck, itu karena aku kasihan melihatmu tengah sendirian berdiri sendiri disini. Kau tahu? Jam sudah ingin menunjukan pukul lima sekarang, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni ini lebih lanjut. Aku pulang." finalku.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun setelah aku melontarkan perkataanku. Ia tetap serius dengan bola basket yang ada di tangannya, entahlah, apa dia segila itu terhadap basket? Apa dia segila itu sampai tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dan memintaku untuk berduel lagi dengannya? Cih, jangan bercanda. Aku ini bukan seorang jenius atau si jago main basket, aku bermain basket karena aku mau, _passion_ -ku tetap saja bukan pada permainan bola basket, melainkan pada musik. Oh, ya, kerja paruh waktu yang kumaksudkan adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi bayaran di sebuah kafe yang lumayan ramai di kunjungi di daerah Seoul ini dengan gaji yang sangat... ehm, lumayan. Kau tahu? Gaji sebesar ini kemungkinan besar, bisa membayar sewa apartemen dan membantu nenek untuk membayar iuran sekolah.

Aku pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di tengah lapangan dengan bola basket yang ia pantulkan terus-menerus dengan bodohnya. Aku berjalan menulusuri koridor hingga aku dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari sekolah ini.

Kedua bola mataku terbelalak sempurna ketika mendapati tiga orang yang bisa kukatakan adalah teman dari Baekhyun dan beberapa anak-anak yang tidak bisa kubilang adalah anak sebayaku, itu tengah memblok jalanku menuju gerbang sekolah. Ck, apa-apaan ini maksudnya? Apa Baekhyun sedang mengerjaiku dengan berbuat semacam ini?

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku untuk menuju gerbang," kataku dengan santai. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin langsung meluapkan emosiku dengan cecunguk-cecunguk di hadapanku ini. Mereka pikir mereka siapa hingga mengharapkan aku takut dan tunduk pada mereka semua? Aku memang tidak mengenal sebagian dari mereka, tapi kuyakin, mereka adalah alumni sekolah ini. Itu terlihat jelas sekali, ketika Sehun, memanggil salah satu rombongan itu dengan panggilan _Hyung_. "Kau tidak dengar ya? Temanmu berada di lapangan, tuh." ujarku lagi. Tapi, tetap saja mereka mengacuhkanku dengan angkuhnya.

Huh, dasar brengsek sialan.

Aku bisa telat bekerja karena kalian telah menghalangi jalanku, bangsat. Ah, aku benci situasi seperti ini. Dimana aku harus membereskan mereka semua dengan tangan kosong, bahkan kelihatannya mereka telah membawa beberapa senjata tajam. Ayolah, apa mereka ingin bertawuran di dalam sekolah? Yang benar saja?

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, salah satu yang paling mungil di antara mereka yang bertubuh tinggi. Mengingatkanku akan tubuh milik Baekhyun, walaupun Kyungsoo lebih mungil darinya. Aish.. apa yang kupikirkan, _eoh_?!

Alisku mengerut dan terangkat sebelah ketika Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal padaku. "Mendapatkan apa?" tanyaku kembali. "Jika kau ingin bertanya sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tolong simpanlah omong kosongmu dulu. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Minggir kubilang, kalian dapat membuatku terlambat kerja." finalku lagi. Ketika aku hendak menerobos barisan mereka, Sehun menahanku dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi datar khasnya, jujur saja aku ingin sekali menghajar wajahnya itu. Sok angkuh dan sok _arrogant_. Dia menatapku sangat sinis, begitupun juga aku sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin bekerja, tidakkah kau bisa mendengarkan itu, Sehun? Atau ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu, huh?" jawabku ketus. Tidak temannya, tidak Sehun, mereka sama-sama menyebalkan dan suka sekali membuatku naik darah ketika aku sedang tidak dalam suasana yang bagus untuk menghajarnya. "Minggir, sialan." kataku lagi dengan ketus.

"Kau mendapatkannya, bukan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ayolah, yang kalian maksudkan itu tentang mendapatkan apa? Tentang mendapatkan debu dari sapuan yang kulakukan di kelas tadi? Menyebalkan. "Aku tahu kau mendapatkannya, tapi tidak kau ambil. Iya, kan?" tanyanya lagi membuatku harus mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik.

Ini tidak masuk akal, apa yang dia maksud mendapatkan lalu tidak aku ambil? Memangnya apa yang barusan aku dapatkan namun ku berniat untuk tidak mengambilnya? Yang benar saja kalau ini tentang debu yang aku singkirkan menggunakan sapu milik kelasku. Mereka benar-benar aneh, sangat aneh. Bahkan orang waras sepertiku saja tidak dapat mengerti pikiran orang aneh ini.

"Mendapatkan apa sih yang kau maksudkan, Bung?" tanyaku sembari menyipitkan kedua mataku dan mengangkat sebelah alisku tengil. "Kau bertanya soal debu yang tadi kusingkirkan menggunakan sapu? Ya, aku baru saja mendapatkannya, lalu mereka kubuang dalam tong sampah. Puas kau? Dan sekarang minggir. Aku sudah telat lima belas menit ke tempat kerjaku, brengsek." ketusku sambil menepis tangannya kasar.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari teman Baekhyun dan beberapa alumni yang sudah memasang wajah sangar ini kepadaku. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada seseorang yang meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menahannya. Lalu, ia menarikku dan mendaratkan pukulan dahsyatnya tepat di wajahku.

Kau tahu? Ini sangat menyakitkan ketika kau mendapati pukulan yang mendarat tepat di permukaan hidungmu.

"K-kau... sialan. Apa maksudmu menghajarku seperti itu, hah?!" aku marah. Jelas marah. Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku kepada si sialan ini yang telah menghajarku secara tiba-tiba begini?!

Aku tersungkur di permukaan jalanan yang menyambung ke gerbang sekolahku. Sesekali memastikan adakah darah segar yang keluar dari hidungku? Tentu saja ada dan itu sangat deras sekali sampai hampir membahasai area sekitar bibirku. Tidak itu saja, ujung sudut bibirku tergores karena mengenai cincin berwarna _silver_ yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun berjongkok terpat di hadapanku sambil menatapku dengan datar. Aku diam saat itu, menunggu beberapa kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulut sialannya itu. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mendapatkannya, Park?" tanyanya dengan sok angkuhnya si pria sialan itu kepadaku.

"Mendapatkan apa yang kau maksud, brengsek?! Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun!" seruku dengan lantang. Omong kosong apa yang di maksudkan si brengsek Sehun ini, hah? Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang 'mendapatkan' yang ia dan Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya padaku.

"Aku tanya, apa kau dapat semacam ini tapi kau langsung membuangnya tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali?" ujar Sehun lagi, tangannya mengeluarkan lembaran merah bergambar logo obat kimia yang dapat membahayakan nyawa manusia. Lelucon apalagi ini? Mereka sedang berlatih akting drama Boys Over Flowers, rupanya?

Aku tertawa keras sekali, tepat di hadapan wajah seorang Sehun si sialan yang sok angkuh itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar bertingkah layaknya Gu Jun Pyo sekarang. "Kau sedang melawak ya rupanya? Atau kalian benar-benar sedang berakting drama sekarang? Jangan membuatku tertawa lebih jauh, Sehun." kataku.

Di sela-sela tawaanku, aku mengingat kembali tentang kartu merah berlogo tengkorak itu. Aku memang mendapatkannya ketika aku sedang menyapu lantai kelasku, kupikir itu memang sebuah stiker yang sengaja di buang karena memang tidak di pakai saat di laboratorium kimia. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya karena itu tidak ada untungnya bagiku, lalu aku membuang benda itu di tong sampah terdekat.

"Katakan." tegas Sehun, ia benar-benar memasang ekspresi yang menuntutku untuk memberikan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang terjadi jika aku mengatakan salah satu dari tidak dan ya? Apa setelah ini aku akan di pukuli? Apa aku akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik setelah mengatakan salah satu dari dua kata itu?

"Aku mendapatkannya." tegasku dengan lantang.

"Lalu, aku membuangnya karena tidak ada untung bagiku untuk menyimpannya." lanjutku lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian bangkit dari posisinya itu. Ia menatapku dengan menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Berani sekali," ucap salah satu alumni sekolah ini yang berada di belakangku. "Kau tahu apa arti jika kau mendapatkan kartu merah berlogo tengkorak seperti itu?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Jelas tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari kartu merah yang kau bangga-banggakan itu, kartu tersebut adalah sampah yang berada di tumpukan debu yang kusapu di kelas. Benda bodoh tak berguna." jawabku dengan cepat. "Kau tahu? Kalian telah menghambiskan waktu 30 menitku hanya untuk merundingkan kartu merah sampah ini, sialan." kataku sekali lagi dengan lantangnya.

Mereka semua tidak bergeming, kemudian salah satu alumni yang melontarkan pertanyaannya tadi kepadaku menarik kerah bajuku untuk bangkit dari posisiku yang tersungkur. Ia tengah menatapku dengan tajam. "Katupkan gigimu." perintahnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Untuk apa aku menuru-"

 **BUG!**

Satu pukulan yang hebat berhasil mendarat di permukaan wajahku dengan tiba-tiba. Sialan. Rupanya ia menyuruhku mengatupkan gigi karena ia sudah berniat untuk memukulku.

"B-brengsek..." darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidungku hingga turun ke daerah bibirku. Tidak itu saja, sudut bibirku juga tersobek karena di tinjuannya mengenai robekan bibirku yang mulai melebar karenanya. "Kau... bajingan sialan." umpatnya di hadapanku. "Ikut aku sekarang, brengsek. Berani-beraninya kau menyebutnya sebagai sampah. Bahkan jika kartu itu kubandingan denganmu pun jelas kartu itu mempunyai derajat yang lebih tinggi dari kau, sialan." katanya lagi. Ia segera menyeretku dengan tangan satunya, aku memberontak dan melepaskan cekatannya yang semakin menarik kerah bajuku.

"Lepaskan, bajingan!" berontakku murka. Aku sudah berhasil membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajuku, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan beberapa temannya yang lain untuk mengunci tubuhku agar aku tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Termasuk untuk menoleh ke arah samping. _Sialan_. batinku kesal.

"Keras kepala rupanya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kami, Park. Karena sekarang dan selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi cecunguk sialan yang akan kami hapus dari muka bumi ini. Bawa dia, Sehun, Kai." yang paling besar itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku adalah cecunguk sialan yang pantas dihapus jiwanya dari muka bumi ini. Cih, dia pikir dia siapa?

"Baik, Loco- _hyung_!" serempak Sehun dan Kai.

Tetap saja, si Loco-Loco itu meskipun menyuruh Sehun dan Kai membawaku ke suatu tempat, anak buahnya juga ikut mengunci tubuhku agar tidak pergi kemana-mana. Sialan, di saat seperti ini bahkan tidak ada satupun guru atau penjaga sekolah yang melihat kejadian menyebalkan ini? Cih, sepertinya mereka benar-benar takut dengan segerombolan anak-anak tolol ini, ya?

Aku terus memberontak ketika mereka hendak membawaku ke suatu tempat, entah kemana, yang pasti itu berada di halaman belakang sekolah dan paling ujung. Disana juga gelap, bahkan bisa kupastikan disana tidak ada satupun yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya disana kecuali segerombolan preman kelas kakap ini.

Mereka mendobrak pintu ruangan gelap yang berada di sudut sekolah ini dengan kaki si pria besar yang mereka sebut dengan Loco. Sehun, Kai beserta anak buah Loco yang lain menyeretku dan menjatuhkanku ke dalam ruangan tersebut yang penuh dengan debu dan kotoran. Aku yakin ruangan ini bekas ruang olahraga lama yang tak terurus, liat saja ada beberapa matras serta beberapa alat peragapun usang semua. Dan juga... agak bau sperma disini, ugh. Anak-anak Exoluxion memang tidak punya otak untuk memuaskan hasratnya ditempat yang seperti ini. Setidaknya mereka berpikir jika mau enak, maka sewalah tempat yang sewajarnya. Benar-benar menjijikan sekali.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, sialan?!" hentakku kesal, sesekali mengelap aliran darah segar yang semakin mengalir dari lubang hidungku ke bibirku. Luka di bibirku juga kian merobek dengan lebar, ini ulah si brengsek Loco dan Sehun sialan itu. "Katakan!" seruku lagi.

"Kau." ucap Loco, tangan telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajahku. "Apa kata-kata terakhirmu?" tanya Loco dengan serius, ia mengangkat dagunya sedikit dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ck, berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuatku tertawa. Cepat katakan apa maumu, sialan. Biarkan aku pergi, ada urusan lebih penting yang ingin kukerjakan daripada meladenin preman dungu seperti kalian!" kataku menyela. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi sayangnya, tendangan Loco yang ia berikan kepadaku membuat perutku sakit sehingga aku tak dapat bangkit dengan sempurna. Meskipun itu terasa sakit, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan menghadapi si brengsek itu. "Kau, jangan pernah mencari-cari masalah denganku," aku memperingatinya.

Loco diam, Sehun, Kai , Kyungsoo dan beberapa anak buahnya lain juga demikian. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tajamnya kedua mataku. Selang beberapa detik mereka diam tanpa kata, akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan suara. Suara untuk menertawakanku.

Apa ada yang lucu sehingga mereka dapat tertawa lepas seperti ini, huh?

Apa aku baru saja melontarkan lelucon terhadap mereka?

Mereka ini gila. Tentu saja.

"Jika aku mencari masalah denganmu... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Park? Menghabisiku dengan tangan kosong seperti itu? Bahkan aku dan anak buahku saja bisa menghabisimu menggunakan ini, kau tahu?" Loco memperlihatkan celuritnya. Entah kenapa, ia berhasil lolos masuk ke sekolah ini dengan membawa celurit, alat tajam murahan itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan alat murahan yang kau bawa, _bro._ Bertarunglah secara adil dan menggunakan tangan kosong... oh, apa kau jangan-jangan si pengecut yang sebenarnya yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik alat-alat tajam murahan seperti ini? Wah, aku tersanjung..." ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kau memiliki badan besar, apa kekuatan dari ototmu itu tidak ada gunanya? Bahkan pukulan yang kau arahkan tepat di wajahku itu tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya," lanjutku lagi.

Loco menggeram, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pinggir celana hitam yang ia kenakan hari ini. Semuanya menatapku dengan rasa takut akan keberanianku meladeni bos mereka. "Kau menantangku ya, brengsek?" kali ini Loco memakan jaraknya, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya kali ini hanya ada celah beberapa centi.

"Kalau iya, lalu?"

"Wah, Park yang pemberani... dan juga, tengil sekali menghadapi seniornya tanpa sopan santun."

"Senior? Aku bahkan tidak pernah punya senior sepertimu, Bung."

"Kau... brengsek sialan!"

.

.

.

"Haah... haahh... haah..." aku mengatur helaan nafasku.

Aku tumbang.

Bukan hanya aku saja, tapi Loco, Sehun, Kai dan juga beberapa anak buah Loco juga ikutan tumbang. Kyungsoo... entah kemana, si kecil itu menghilang di sela-sela pertengkaran kami semua. Apakah aku masih bisa di sebut sebagai pemenang yang dapat mengalahkan cecunguk-cecunguk sialan ini? Meskipun diriku sendiri juga ikutan tumbang...

Yang paling banyak mengeluarkan darah segar adalah aku dan Loco. Aku beberapa kali mendaratkan banyaknya tinjuan ke arah wajah dan perutnya. Loco pun sebaliknya. Aku kehilangan satu gigiku saat ia mulai mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di pipi kananku. Sebagai timpal baliknya, aku memukul tepat di depan wajahnya sehingga menyebabkan kedua giginya terlepas.

Kepalaku berdarah.

Di tambah lagi dengan wajahku, bibirku.

Serta perut dan kakiku yang teramat pincang karena beberapa kali anak buah Loco menyerangku di daerah kaki, sehingga aku tak dapat mencari celah tadi.

Aku duduk sejenak, sepertinya mereka belum menyadarkan diri. Termasuk, Sehun dan Kai, mereka yang paling terkena pukulanku atau bisa di bilang, aku memang sengaja membabak belurkan mereka duluan sebelum menyerang Loco. Karena mereka sangat menyebalkan. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding, memegang perutku yang lebam karena pukulan yang Loco daratkan tepat di perutku. Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku, karena setelah mereka menyerang kakiku, kakiku terasa berat dan keram untuk di gerakkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seharusnya mereka menyerang wajah atau perutku saja, tidak usah kaki.

"Wah, wah..." suara tersebut nyaring di telingaku. Kukira aku bermimpi karena suara pria mungil menyebalkan itu telah menghantuiku, tapi ternyata... suara itu memang benar-benar ada di sekitaran sini.

Dia.

Byun Baekhyun dengan salah seorang sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

Sedang berdiri di depan pintu olahraga, menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya aku ini sehabis menyerang dan di serang oleh mereka.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini, Park." katanya lagi. Ia sesekali memakan jarak untuk mendekatkan posisinya ke posisiku yang sedang terhenyah ini. Sementara, Kyungsoo, dia berusaha membangunkan Loco, Sehun dan Kai yang belum siuman.

"Diam kau, sialan." ketusku.

Lama-kelamaan keheningan dalam ruang olahraga ini menyelimuti kami berdua, kemudian selang beberapa menit. Bibir mungil dari pria yang mungil pula pun mengeluarkan suara dan beberapa kata. " _Did you enjoy a surprise from me, Park_?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa diiringi dengan seringaian tengil miliknya.

Apa katanya?

Apa dia baru saja bertanya apa aku menikmati semua ini?

Ck, keparat.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini, huh?" tanyaku mulai menggeram kesal. Aku marah, aku bangkit dari posisiku dan menghampiri si pria mungil yang sudah membuat emosiku meluap-luap tak karuan. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini hah, sialan? Jawab pertanyaanku!" nada bicaraku semakin meninggi. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal dan menatapku tajam sambil mendangakkan kepalanya.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?!" balasnya.

"Apa yang mau dariku, sialan, sehingga kau bersusah payah melakukan ini semua demi menghancurkan aku?"

"Aku mau kau enyah! Enyah dari hadapanku, enyah dari sekolah ini dan juga enyah dari muka bumi ini. Kau tahu? Aku muak dengan sok angkuhmu itu, aku muak dengan sok jagonya kau, aku muak dengan semua tentangmu, Park! Aku benci kau! Selamanya benci! Camkan itu, bangsat." Baekhyun meluapkan semua emosinya di hadapanku, jari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajahku. Aku menatapnya dengan sangat kesal.

"Kau... keparat! Jika kau ingin mengenyahkanku, maka lakukanlah dengan tanganmu sendiri, sialan! Sebenarnya yang pencundang disini siapa, kutanya? Kau atau aku?!" sekali lagi aku berteriak, tepat di depan wajah mungilnya yang semakin lama semakin ingin kuhancurkan saat itu juga.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahkan aku? Apa kau Tuhan? Dewa? Orang tua? Kekasih? Huh?" gertaknya lagi, ia berteriak di depan wajahku sembari menjijit agar ia meraih wajahku. Dasar pendek sialan.

Aku diam, masih menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Aku ingin sekali menampar permukaan pipi halusnya itu, namun niatku tiba-tiba terkurung begitu saja. Aku tak merespon apapun mengenai kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Aku langsung saja meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari ruang olahraga.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan tanganku, apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" Baekhyun memberontak, memaksaku untuk melepaskan cengkramanku dari tangannya. Tapi, tetap saja, aku takkan menurut dengan semua perkataan yang ia lontarkan. "Yak! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi disaat Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri kami berdua, aku memperingatinya sebelum mendekat. "Jika. Kau. Melangkah. Sekali. Lagi. Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu." itu yang kukatakan sebelum membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Sialan, apa-apaan itu, hah?! Yak! Park Chanyeol, sialan kau! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" teriaknya lagi membuatku kesal mendengarnya. Ia berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan cengkraman aku lagi, dan kali ini ia berhasil melakukannya. "Brengsek kau! Akan kutuntut kau jika berani melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti fisikku lagi!" ancamnya.

"Ayo, lakukan saja. Tuntun aku kemanpun, akanku terima, Byun. Aku juga sama kesalnya dengan dirimu, akan kulakukan timpal baliknya. Aku akan menuntutmu atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ini, oh, iya, salah satu temanmu membawa benda tajam ke area sekolah. Aku bisa saja melaporkan semua itu dan menyeretmu ke dalamnya. Kau akan habis saat itu juga, Byun!" jelasku. Baekhyun diam tanpa kata, ia mematung tepat di hadapanku namun tatapan tajamnya tak luput untuk menatapku terus-menerus.

"Ikut aku, brengsek. Kau harus mendapatkan yang setimpal atas apa yang terjadi!" aku menarik tangannya lagi untuk memaksanya mengikutiku.

"Yak! Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Jika kau ingin menghajarku atau bahkan menghancurkanku, maka lakukanlah sekarang, sialan! Aku tak sudi, tanganku di pegang olehmu atau mengikutimu seperti ini! Yak, Park!"

"Kau berisik."

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Tidak!"

"Hajar aku sekarang saja! Aku tak mau ikut denganmu, brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yak! Kau idiot yang menyebalkan. Lepaskan aku sekarang atau-"

"Atau apa, hah?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan segera memutar balikan badanku untuk menghadap si pria mungil menyebalkan nan cerewet ini. "Atau kau akan mengancam untuk menuntutku lagi ke pengadilan atas tindakan yang bahkan tidak masuk akal seperti pertandingan sebelumnya? Kau gila, Byun, sangat gila! Harusnya aku disini yang mengancam menuntutmu ke pengadilan!"

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya mengerucut, tatapan setajam silet itu masih melekat untuk menatapku terus-terusan. "Sebaiknya kau diam dan ikut aku. Aku akan melakukan hal yang setimpal atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, Byun."

"Aku akan memberikan kejutan yang sebenarnya padamu!"

.

.

.

 **A.N:**

Telat update lagi ya~ mianhae wkwk ini masih 4k words padahal, tapi aku pengen cepet-cepet ngelarin aja gitu. Semoga aja sih chapternya nggak panjang-panjang, doain aja bacotanku semakin menambah di chapter-chapter pyth ini wkwk. Ini aku tulis di laptop, jadi suka kadang-kadang gitu nulisnya, sesuai dengan mood atau lagi inget /parah emg/

Terus kalo lagi di hp, kadang suka keabisan ide buat ngetik. Jadi aku selalu lanjutin ini di leppy kesayangan q /g. Yaudah lah yaa nikmatin aja dulu, konflik Chanyeol sama Baekhyun belum berakhir sampai disini, akan kupastiin besok bacot mereka aku panjangin deh /boong/ eh seriusan ini /boong lagi/

Yaudah, see you!


End file.
